Young Justice Remix
by purplebatman
Summary: Well I personally couldn't think of a single reason not to remake YJ with my characters, so here it is. Enjoy!
1. Independence day

**Hey guys, I'm bacckkkk! Miss me? So since I couldn't think of a single reason not to rewrite young Justice... here it is.** Disclamer:I** don't own anything... for now ;)**

**Batman/Batwoman;Robin (Just imagine she's there and her and Batman are togther and they are reallllyy close to Robin) Blue Beetle/Gold;Lil'Blue (It's Jamie, just imagine those are his parents and he's there sidekick.) Flash;KidFlash Aquaman;Aqualad (Pretend Aquaman's his dad) Green Arrow;Speedy (ya... I JUST LOVE SPEEDYS HAT SO MUCH!) Superman;Superboy(Ya...welllll... Lets just all pretend that superman found him when he was 3 and has been raising him.) Black Canary;Mockingjay (OC's galor)Those are all the charectors for now! **

All the mentors stood outside the Hall of Justice enjoying the look on their sidekicks faces as they stared at the Leagues Headquarters (or what they had led the sidekicks to belive was there headquarters) in awe. People were lined up snapping photos and begging for autographs outside the ropes that were set up to give the Heros a clear path to the door. As they started the seemingly endless walk to the door the crowd began to talk:

"I see Black Canary! Ooo! And little bird!" a faceless tourist squealed

"She calls me that one time and suddenly it's my name." muttered mocking jay softly so that only the other teen heroes could hear. They all nodded their heads, knowing the feeling.

"While I see Blue Beetle! And, oh, Gold! Plus there kid! Lil' Blue!" a fangirl squawked

"I have to find a way to drop the lil'. It makes me sound like a little kid. I'm 12!" Lil' Blue complained using the same voice level Mocking Jay had. Speedy patted his shoulder in understanding.

"Look! Look! It's Flash and Flash jr.!"

"I thought his name was speedy!"

"No that's Green Arrows sidekick!"

"While that makes no sense."

Speedy and KidFlash shared a look, used to the confusion that came with there names.

As soon as they steeped inside and the doors closed, blocking out the tourist noise, they were greeted by giant golden statutes of their mentors.

"Modest..." said speedy, sarcasm dripping of his words.

"Humble..." agreed mocking jay in a similar, but somewhat more respectful tone.

Superboy punctuated there thoughts with an eye roll at the statues.

After that the mentors led there children to a room with book shelves, one large monitor screen, a chairs in each Heroes color. Robin took the black one, Speedy a green chair, Superboy a blue, aqualad orange, Flash red, Lil' Blue anther blue chair, and mocking jay a black one. They all turned there heads to the mentors to see what todo now, when the monitor screen buzzed to life as Wonder woman's face appeared on the screen.

"League, there is a fire at cadmus labs."

"I've had my doubts about them since the reopening, this may be the perfect chance to-"before Batman could finish, he was cut off by Zatatra's face coming up in the bottom corner of the screen.

"Sinestrio is attempting to blowup the sun! All leaguers report!"

The leaguers all looked at each other and nodded.

"Stay here. Wait for us to get back." said Superman

"How are you guys going to get to space?" asked kidflash.

"They'll take the Zeta tubes to the real headquarters in space and just leave from there." spat out Speedy, angry that he had to stay.

Batman glared harshly at Green Arrow.

"What? I thought... maybe... they could..."stuttered GA who was silenced by a Bat-Glare.

"Stay."ordered Batman, and with that word, the elder leaguers were gone.

The kids sat in silence for a good 1.03 minutes (but whose was counting? Certainly not everyone!)before, finally, someone said something.

"We should go to Cadmus if Batman's having doubts!" Declared Robin

"But my pa and your pa told us to stay." said superboy

"So, we didn't come for a play date!" argued Speedy

"Ya! Lets solve there case before they do!" Cheered Mocking Jay

"It would be poetic Justice..." said aqualad, trailing off.

"And there all about the Justice!"smiled Lil'l Blue.

"Ya!" Kid Flash finalized

"But were going to need some more info, what's so wrong with them anyways?" questioned Mocking Jay

"I don't know..." began Robin, squinting his eyes behind his mask,"but I can find out." he finished, smirking. He walked over to the computer and plugged in his bulky glove. He began to type faster than any one in the room had ever seen before. ACSESS DENINED flashed across the screen.

"Wanna bet?" Robin asked the computer. He type for anthor few seconds and ACSESS GRANTED flashed across. He once more, typed something in and a picture of a white, square, two story building came up.

"Cadmus lab, creators of Superboy, reopened 7 weeks ago... Blah blah blah... That's all it says."

"Well let's go!"

** At Cadmus Labs with YJ **

As soon as YJ arrived everyone dispersed into the building, ditching Aqualad.

"Not, that's fine! Since waters in my name I must be a fireman!" said Aqualad, seeing all his friends gathered in one room. He had just put out the fire and joined them.

"You handled it." said Robin

"I'm gonna explore." declared Mocking Jay

"Explore what?" questioned Speedy

"The thing with horns that just went into the high speed elevator?" Questioned Superboy

"Okay... so I'm guessing lets go that way." said Robin

**Oaky, I really want to get this posted so I'll rewrite what happens in Cadmus if you want until then just imagine that this was the fight sequence that happens in Cadmus.**

As the walls began to crumble, Superboy threw himself over Lil' Blue, the youngest of them all. Aqualad covered Kidflash and Speedy covered Mocking Jay. When the walls were done breaking and falling, the three coverers stoodup first, then the three coveretts. When the were all standing and had fully comprehended that yes, indeed they were not dead. But soon they wished they were when they saw a very angry mob of leaguers descend upond them. As soon as the league landed, Batman stepped forward.

"You hacked into league league information,disobeyed direct orders, and destroyed property. You will not be doing this again." stated Batman

"I am sorry, but yes we will." Said Aqualad, leading the way for a rant.

"Ya, this is what you trained us for!" said Robin

"We need to use it, or why train us at all!" added Kidflash

"We're all ready for this." Stated Mocking Jay

"And we don't care if you don't like it." Speedy said

"So get on bored or get out of the way!" sassed Superboy

"Ya!" Finalized Lil' Blue

Batman narrowed his eyes and for once, the kids all ignored it, united as one.

**At the WatchTower with JLA and** YJ

The mentors all stuck there sidekicks into the mentors different bedrooms before they went into a mentors only meeting to decide what to do. Them actually staying in the room had lasted about 5 minutes before they all met up in Flashes room to sulk in a group. After all, misery loves company.

In the meeting:

"Jamie (Lil' Blue) can't be on his own team! He still gets scared during Thunder storms for Pete's sake!" Declared Blue beetle

"Our poor baby just cries, and cries during them!" Stated Gold

"Conner (superboy) still sucks his tumb while he sleeps and calls me daddy, he's not ready for this!" cried out Superman

"Roy (speedy) still wakes up sobbing from nightmares, poor kid, he cannot handle this!" decided Green Arrow

"Yes they can." Said Batwoman

"And they will." said Batman

"But"

"No buts."

**At Mt. Justice With YJ and JLA**

As the sidekicks ran around the Mountain the mentors shared a look. Oh ya. This was going to turn out great.

**Please review! Tell me if you hate it or love it!**


	2. Super daddy

**Well I needed filler so here's some Daddy!Supes fluff, cause who doesn't love that? Disclaimer: Sadly, I am just a 13 year old girl who likes to write, and owns nothing you recognize. **

It was 3:10 on friday, and everyone in Metropolis High period 9 math was staring at the clock waiting for the bell to ring. Expect Conner's friend Marvin, he was asleep. Wendy, Conner's other friend was doodling in her notebook. Then there was Lily Lane. The niece of Lois Lane who lived with her aunt pretty much her entire life, was anther friend of Con's. They walked home together pretty much every day since there apartments were right across the hall from each other. Clark and Lois had work until around 5 o'clock each day so they usually did homework and hung out in ether apartment, or apt. as they liked to call it.

"What does the fox say?" Was heard at exactly 3:14:58 right before the bell supplied the _RINGGGGGDINNGGGG._

Quickly everyone shoved there books in there backpack and sprinted for the door.

"So Con, which apt. for today?" asked Lily as she casually strutted down the sidewalk, drawing the eyes of all the boys. None of them were actually stupid enough to do anything more than a handshake with her in front of Conner, her unofficial big brother though. One time a boy had tried in front of him, and that's how Metropolis High students learned that when Conner said he trusted you as far as he could throw you, it was a good thing.

"Probably should be mine. If Dad goes to look for me somewhere and I'm not there, I think he might have a breakdown."

"What you do?"

"Me and some friend were supposed to stay put, but we got bored and bailed. Let's just say Dad was not very happy."

"You idiot." sighed Lily

They spent the rest of the walk joking and laughing until they reached Conner's apartment and promptly flopped down on the couch.

"What subject should we do first?"

"Well, I have math, history, and Spanish. You?"

"Same."

"Mé gusta Esponol. E tú?"

"What?"

Lily rolled her eyes "Your impossible."

Then they began to do math. Page 156 #16-32, to be exact. That took them until 4:00. Spanish was just copying down vocab so that only took until 4:15. By 4:48, they were done.

"So watcha wanna do now? We have around 10 more unsupervised minutes." said Lily

"Well, the second my dad gets home, I am in so much trouble."

"Why, you want me to get Lois to calm him down?"

"That thing with my friends that I was talking about earlier? He just kind of sent me to bed when we got home. And this morning he said he'd deal with me after school."

"I repeat: want Lois to calm him down?"

"Couldn't hurt."

With that, Lily whipped out here phone and began to text.

**Lily: Hey L, where r u? **

**Lois: In lobbie with Smallville. Y?**

**Lily: Can u calm him down? Con's being spazz**

**Lois: K. **

**Lily: C U soon**

"Done and done."

After that, Conner turned on the T.V to southpark and they began to watch. Clark came in right after Kenny died. Again. Oh Kenny. Poor, sweet, killable Kenny.

"Lily, I think you need to go home." Calmly (which can only be bad) said Clark

"K. See ya tomorrow el Con." Lily said, throwing in some Spanish.

"El Con?" asked Clark, nervously.

"Ya... in spanish... an article... and his name."awkwardly mumbled Lily before running out the door.

The second the door was closed Superman grabbed Conner and pulled him into a tight hug, inhaling the sweet, innocent sent of his baby's minty hair.

"You scared me so bad Kon-El! When we got back and discovered you all gone I was so terrified something had happened to you, and then when we found out you were in CADMUS! CADMUS! Of all the places you could have gone! What if they locked you up in a pod again, or Lex got his hands on you? How could you be so reckless?!" Clark paused for a minute to look down at his baby's face and saw it streaked with tears.

"I'm really sorry daddy... I was scared in CADMUS daddy," his breath hitched "I wanted you when I was in there. I wanted my daddy." that was all Conner got out before he began sobbing into Clark's shoulder, clutching onto him tightly. Clark probably would have been surprised if he wasn't so busy being heartbroken. His poor baby!

"Shhh... I'm here now Conner, I'll always be here, your ok, your fine." Clark began rubbing small circles on his back and telling him sweet nothing's. Eventually Conner calmed down a bit. He let out a yawn. The poor thing had tiered himself out by crying so much. Clark held his angel a little while longer before carefully tucking him into his bed. Conner began to suck his thumb quite adorably in Clark's opinion.

"I love you baby." Clark whispered before planting a kiss on his sons forehead, turning out the light, and closing his door. Clark decided he was going to have a talk with Lex. A talk the would end with tears.

F**luff Fluff Fluff! So here's my first in what I'm deciding is a series of one shots in between with adorableness! Review!**


	3. New Members

**Hey guys, what's up? Just wanted to post my new chapter, where I will introduce an OC. She's pretty interesting, I think you'll like her. 5-Star, thank you so much for reviewing! You're my first reviewer on either of my stories and I love your stories so much! So review please! I'm just a begging 13 year old girl over here! Disclaimer: I am boring, and therefore own nothing you recognise. **

**My next chapter:**

**Conner has two dad's but not like Jamie!**

**or,**

**The arrow/canary kids' messed up,oh God call DCFS,unstable home life.**

**Review to vote please!**

**Gotham Patrol**

Batman, Batwoman, and Robin were all about to crawl into the batmobile when they saw the fist break through a basement window, and a girl no younger than 10 crawl out. She had on torn up jeans and a plain red hoodie with black combat boots. Her hair was black with vibrant red highlights, it was messy and tangled, it flew behind her as she began to run. Batman and Robin quickly ran after her, leaving batwoman to look into the basement.

**Batwoman** POV

I looked in the basement and nearly threw up. I saw a dog cage that looked like it had been broken open. Obliviously where the girl was being held. Next to that was the corps of a woman who had been hung. From the claw marks on her neck and scuffs on her shoes, she did not commit suicide. Then there was a little boy, no older than 6, who had bruises covering his body, he had been beaten to death. The words "little bastard" was written on his forehead in sharpie.

"Oh, God, please, please let me be wrong." I whispered into the night. I had faced Joker and not flinched, been swallowed by clay face and stayed calm, heck, I had been there when Wonderwoman loved Batman, and never thought it scary. But thinking about all the trauma this poor girl had gone through, made me want to vomit. I slowly reached for the com link.

"B-Batman?"

"Batman here."

"And Robin!" answered a cheerful Robin. I knew hearing this would take some of that cheer away. I just couldn't let that happen to my little bird.

"Robin, sweety, I need you to get off the line." I said slowly.

"Umm... K, I guess." He sounded disappointed.

"He shut off the link?" I asked

"Yes."

"B-B-Br-B-Batman." I finally got out his name.

"Are you injured?" he asked, slight concern in his voice obvious only to a bat.

"No, but, that poor girl... whom I think to be her mother and brother were killed, supposedly in front of her. And she was locked up. In a cage. A DOG CAGE." I finally manage to sputter out.

"Wait in the car."

Normally I would have argued, but I just didn't have the energy.

**Batman and Robin Normal POV**

They ran around corners and over fences. Cut through alleyways and hurtled trashcans. But they just couldn't catch the girl. Robin had no idea what the Batwoman/Batman convo was about. He had a feeling from the tone in Batwomans voice when she told me to shut it off, it was serious. The girl jumped a corner, but then saw a woman being mugged by a man with a gun. The girl stopped. She had to save the woman! She contorted her body in a strange way and took the man down. That's when batman finally managed to catch her. He put a rag over her mouth and nose to make her pass out.

"Robin, go ahead of me, get in the backseat of the car."

Robin ran todo so. Batman walked after him, carrying the girl in his arms. He stopped just outside the batmobile to survey her. She was thin, much more thin than could be healthy. He could practically see her bones! She was pale, again to much to be healthy, as if she had never been exposed to sunlight. Upon further inspection, Batman realized the red streaks in her hair were blood. Batman gently set her down in the backseat, next to Robin. The ride back to the batcave was spent in pure silence.

**Batcave Normal POV**

"Alfred!" Bruce shouted as he gently laid the girl in a medical cot. He quickly put on the restrains that they used on Robin if he was fear/Joker gassed and needed medical attion. (A.K.A, the soft kind.) Batwoman shot him a dirty look.

"What? She tried to run before!" protested Batman, trying to defend himself and failing epically. Thankfuly for Bruce, Alfred came in at that moment.

"Yes Master Bruce? Did something hap- oh my!" Alfred spotted the girl "Um... Excuse me Miss Kate? I shall need to remove her clothing to fully exam her and believe I may need some, shall we say, female assistants."

"Of course Alfred." said Batwoman before briskly walking over to the peaceful drugged girl. They began to remove the girls clothes. She had many bruises and cuts, but no scars. They sterilized the girls' wounds and scrubed the blood out of her hair. They covered her in a soft blanket while Alfred went out to get her some clothing. When he returned Kate put the girl in black sweatpants and a black t-shirt. She also put her hair in a bun to keep it out of her face.

"So- what do we do when she wakes up?" questioned Kate

"Well, we can't send her back home and the orphange is full again."

"We could keep her."

"You mean adopt her?"

"Ya."

Well, if Dick's alright with it I don't see why we shouldn't."

It was at that moment a loud groan of pain and annoyance echoed through the cave. The two heroes looked over to see the girl had woken up. She was clutching her head a leaning forward, scratch that, she was folding herself forward.

"Hale..." came a barley audible mumble from the girl.

Deciding to ignore it for now, Bruce spoke "Hello, I'm Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne. This is Batwoman, also known as Kate Kane. You are?"

"Katerina Eve."

"How would you feel if we adopted you?"

"One condition."

"What?"

"I'm redhood."

"Redhood?"

"Like anther sidekick!"

"Cool! She can join the team! Now KF has his little sister and I have mine!" Robin said as he had chosen that moment to drop out of his hiding spot.

"KF?" questioned Katerina

"Kid Flash Kitty Kat! His little sister, Willy West, is joining the team along with the new lantern, Ginny, and YOU!"

"My nickname doesn't need a nickname."

"Oh but I think it does Kitty Kat."

"You're gonna keep calling me that aren't you?"

"Yep little sis I am."

"How old are you, robin?"

"13! You?"

"12 and 11/12!"

"Still younger!"

"Barely!"

Robin continued to rant with redhood, just like siblings should.

**1 Month Later at Normal POV**

"Team." Began Batman "This is Redhood, Bolt, and Green Lantern. They are you're new teammates. Get to know one anther. No missions for the next week." and with those brief words, Bats was gone.

"Yes! More girls!" shouted Mocking Jay

"Hello. I am Aqualad, leader of this team but please call me Kaldur. This is Superboy, also known as Conner. Kid Flash also known as Wally. Robin, also known as Rob. Blue also known as Jamie. Spe-" Kaldur was cut off

"It's Red Arrow, also known as Roy, and this is Mocking Jay also known as Chris. You guy's are?" Roy cut in.

"Well, I'm Green Lantern also Known as Ginny."

"Bolt, also known as Willy!"

"Redhood, but you can call me red."

"Welcome to the team."

**Ok, from now on it's gonna be the team at the cave or on missions most of the time.**

**review! review revie revi rev re r re rev revi revie review review!**


	4. Conner has two dads, but not like Jamie!

**I now present: Conner has two Dads, but not like Jamie!**

The team were all hanging out in the cave being lazy. Superboy was watching static, Roy and Chris were in a starring contest, Kaldur was reading a book, Wally and Willy were eating everything in sight, Ginny was laying on her back starring at the celling, Robin and Redhood were going through there utillitie belts, and Jamie was talking to whoever it was Jamie talked to (scarab). They were all in a comfortable silence until Conner decided to take that comfortable silence, pour some gasoline on it, and throw on a handful of light matches.

"I have two Dads."

"I feel like I should be more surprised than I am..." began Ginny, not bothering to look away from the celling.

"I thought he was like Mr. country boy?" said a confused sounding Wally.

"That would explain him constantly rejecting Lois." said Willy

"But Clark Kent is all over Lois!" aurgued Redhood

"Maybe it's part of his secret identity?" questioned Robin

Roy and Chris shared a brief look before shouting in unison, "ALL HAIL THE SUPER PEN-"they were,sadly, cut of by a parental Kaldur.

"Jamie is only 12 years old!" he shouted at the offenders.

"Hey! 12 is pretty old! And besides, I have two dads to!" said Jamie's

"Uh, guys?" said Conner awkwardly rubbing his neck "I meant I was created using My dads and Lex Luthers DNA, not that my dad is gay."

"Then why does he reject Lois?" asked Ginny

"Oh, he's far past in to Lois." answered Conner

"Okay, new cave rule!" declared Wally.

"We have cave rules?" asked Chris.

"Fine, first cave rule, Conner Has Two Dads, but not like Jamie!" said Wally

"That's not a rule. That's a statement." said Ginny, who was still starring at the celling. "But we should write that STATEMENT on poster board and put it up somewhere."

"Hey, is anyone else surprised Superman ISN'T gay?" asked Chris.

"Yup."

"Ya..."

"Completely!"

"Well wait to say what were all thinking."

"Yes."

"His pants are just so tight!"

"Duh."

"My pa's not gay!"

"Do you have a problem with gay people Con?" asked Roy

"Well, honestly, I don't see a problem at all. They're just people! But my pa and my grandparents both tell me it's bad. I just don't agree, I think that we're all people who deserve equal treatment and rights." said Conner

"That was really wise Conner." said Wally.

After that a comfortable silence fell over all the teens as they returned to what they were doing.

**Watchtower with JLA Normal POV**

The mentors were all in a meeting to discuss the newly formed 'Young Justice'. Most of them were pretty worried, but their minds were slightly put at ease by the fact Batman had installed security cameras. They were all watching the teens doing there own thing until Conner spoke up.

**"I have two Dads."**

The mentors mouths all fell open. Except for Batman, of course.

**"I feel like I should be more surprised than I am..." began Ginny, not bothering to look away from the celling.**

Green Lantern smiled proudly while superman glared at him.

**"I thought he was like Mr. country boy?" said a confused sounding Wally.**

_Oh Wally, we all thought so. _Thought Flash.

**"That would explain him constantly rejecting Lois." said Willy**

All the heroes (minus Superman who was still in shock) nodded.

**"But Clark Kent is all over Lois!" argued Redhood**

Some of the mentors tilted their heads to the side, considering this.

**"Maybe it's part of his secret identity?" questioned Robin**

The mentors all nodded again.

**Roy and Chris shared a brief look before shouting in unison, "ALL HAIL THE SUPER PEN-"they were,sadly, cut of by a parental Kaldur.**

**"Jamie is only 12 years old!" he shouted at the offenders.**

**"Hey! 12 is pretty old! And besides, I have two dads to!" said Jamie's**

**"Uh, guys?" said Conner awkwardly rubbing his neck "I meant I was created using My dads and Lex Luthers DNA, not that my dad is gay."**

All the mentors stood there totally still. They could feel the glare Supes was giving them.

**"Then why does he reject Lois?" asked Ginny**

**"Oh, he's far past in to Lois." answered Conner**

_I knew it! _Thought Green Lantern.

**"Okay, new cave rule!" declared Wally.**

**"We have cave rules?" asked Chris.**

**"Fine, first cave rule, Conner Has Two Dads, but not like Jamie!" said Wally**

**"That's not a rule. That's a statement." said Ginny, who was still starring at the celling. "But we should write that STATEMENT on poster board and put it up somewhere."**

"My kid is the best kid." said GL in a singsongy voice.

**"Hey, is anyone else surprised Superman ISN'T gay?" asked Chris.**

**"Yup."**

**"Ya..."**

**"Completely!"**

**"Well wait to say what were all thinking."**

**"Yes."**

**"His pants are just so tight!"**

**"Duh."**

Supermans jaw went slack.

**"My pa's not gay!"**

**"Do you have a problem with gay people Con?" asked Roy**

**"Well, honestly, I don't see a problem at all. They're just people! But my pa and my grandparents both tell me it's bad. I just don't agree, I think that we're all people who deserve equal treatment and rights." said Conner**

Black Canary narrowed her eyes and slapped superman in the back of the head.

**"That was really wise Conner." said Wally.**

**After that a comfortable silence fell over all the teens as they returned to what they were doing.**

"So..."

"Ya."

"We should make this a weekly thing."

"I'm good with that."

**Anther chapter finished! I hope you liked it! Leave comments and suggestions in the Reviews please! Flamers welcome!**


End file.
